My Happy Ever After
by My Dearest Sally Sparrow
Summary: This story will not be pleasant. Nor will it have a happy ending. But it is true, and that is all that matters.” Jane's story.


**Missing Moments Contest**

Title: My Happily Ever After

Your pen name: The Metallic Firefly

Pairing: JanexDemetri

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I am actually not Stephanie Meyer. Therefore, I do not own Twilight.

Summary:"This story is not a pleasant one. Nor will it have a happy ending. But it is true, and that is all that matters." Jane's story.

"MY GOD!" I screamed. "Just let me see the child!"

Bella shook her head. "No, it's like I told you; she's out hunting with her father. Your timing was just off. Of course this wouldn't happen if the Volturi weren't so secretive…"

I glare at her. "You dare insult the Volturi?!"

"You can't hurt me," she laughs. My hand was instantly at her throat.

"Look girl," I whisper in her ear. "You may be immune to my power, but trust me when I say this: there are a variety of other ways I can torture you. Understand?"

She nodded. I dropped her and turned away. Even after their changing her, she still is weak. Makes sense that the weakest one should have the most protection.

"Jane, what's your problem?"

I swiftly pivot to face her. "My problem? Right now it's you, dear."

Bella looked at me, her amber eyes glowing. "I can see that. But why? Why do you hate me? Edward says that everybody except Aro in the Volturi dislikes me, but you seem to even more. I want to know why."

I giggled in my high-pitched voice. "Oh, poor little Mrs. Cullen, someone does not like her. Shall I call her daddy? Wait, I cannot because she'll kill him!" I really crack myself up at times.

The girl's fists ball up and she snarls at what she probably thinks is threatening. "Do not; _do not,_ bring my father into this, you brat, or I'll, I'll…"

"You'll what?" I smirked. "Just remember, if you kill me, you'll put the Cullens in a war with us, that they will lose."

She calmed herself easily. "Okay Jane. I get it."

What in hell was she raving about now? "What do you get, Mrs. Cullen?

"I get that you are scared to admit your feelings." She grinned. "It's okay."

I sniffed. "I am not afraid of anything."

"That's a lie and you know it."

Damn, she caught me. "True. But you will not get a word out of me."

"Come on. We've got a bit of time before Renesmee will get back," she pleaded.

"No."

"Please?"

That little idiot had me stuck. She'd whine for hours if I did not tell her.

I sighed. "You're not going to like it."

Bella grinned. "Hey, I hang around vampires and werewolves; I mean shape-shifters, 24/7. I can handle pretty much anything."

Okay, I told myself. Just spit it out. "Well Mrs. Cullen, the reason I detest you is because, because…"

She stared me. "Tell me Jane."

"It's because you have everything!" I found myself screaming it out. "You got the perfect soul mate, a child, a damn happily ever after! Where's mine?!! I didn't do _anything,_ and yet, I'm stuck guarding the Volturi for eternity! I have done it 450 years! 450 years _in hell!_ Do you even know what living in hell is? No, don't answer that, it is clear that you do _not!_"

There was silence. I had never told anyone that. But it was true. I was trapped in a personal bubble of nightmares.

I walked slowly to the door of their cottage. I yanked it open and prepared to come back later.

"Wait." Bella's voice rang out.

I glanced back. "What is it, Mrs. Cullen?"

She put her arm on my shoulder. "If you talk about it, maybe you'll feel better."

I pulled away from her. "And maybe, I will not."

"Jane. Please. For my sake."

I came back in and sat on the loveseat. Loveseat. How I loathe that word. Loveseat: Intended for two perfect loving lovers to cuddle on. Disgusting.

Bella sat next to me. "Okay. Spill."

I resisted the urge to crack a smile. "Alright. But two things, one: you are the first being I've ever told."

"Oh, Jane," she whispered.

"I know, but who in the Volturi would care? And the second part; this story will not be pleasant. Nor will it have a happy ending. But it is true, and that is all that matters."

She nodded. And I proceeded to tell the tale of me; the tale that had longed to reach my lips for centuries.

I was born in 1560 in the countryside of Italy. My name was Alessia Jane Rinaldi. For my true name is not Jane, but Alessia.

My mother died while giving birth to me and my twin brother, only about an hour older than myself, Alecander Leonardo Rinaldi.

You know him now as Alec of the Guard.

My father, though a good man, did not know how to care for children. He had been expecting my mother to do that work.

He ran his blacksmith's shop and told me to "do what girls do" while he trained Alec. Most days, I would only see them a little at night.

The rest of the time I was on my own.

There was not a lot to do where I lived. To be honest, I spent quite a bit of time looking in the mirror. I was extremely vain.

But I was rather fetching. I had lovely skin that was toned nicely from the sun's rays, and long wavy pale brown hair. What I liked best were my eyes.

I had beautiful pale misty blue eyes, the color of the sky after a storm. I miss them.

Anyway,I once found out there was a town called Volterra that I was walking distance from our cottage. I started to go there every day.

I loved Volterra. It was incredible and breathtaking.

It was, and still is, my favorite place in the whole world.

I was the one to do the shopping and such for my family. I would talk to my favorite shopkeepers so much that they would start to look forward to my coming.

There was one store that was a particular favorite. It was called Giovanni's, after the owner.

It had everything. Or at least, it seemed as such. Anything, you name it, they had it. But, there was another reason I adored the shop.

Yes, it was a boy.

He was incredible. Not just because he had a gorgeous body and shocking green eyes. He was intelligent, smart, kind, everything…

His name was Demetri.

And I was in love with him.

We quickly became the best of friends. Volterra's citizens became used to seeing us never leaving the other's side. Such an odd pair, they'd say. It was true. We were both the same age, and yet he was the size of someone twice his age, while I was the size of someone of half of my age.

Everyone expected us to be wed. There was only one problem.

He never showed any interest in me. Therefore I never showed any in him.

It was hard. But I loved him enough that I could do it.

But one time, when we were both fifteen, he took me to the main clock in town. It was midnight. I remember it as if it were only yesterday. He told me he was leaving.

I asked how long. He told me forever. I did not know at the time he meant it literally.

I began to cry and told Demetri that he could not go. When he asked why, he looked at me with so much hope and desire.

But I was a coward. I lied.

I told the love of my life that he could not go because he was my best friend. I happened to leave out the romantic part.

I nearly cried at the look on his broken face. He kissed me on the head and was gone.

That was the last time I would see him.

In my life, at least.

It was hard for me to carry on without him. I spent almost all my time with his father, Giovanni, who was just as grieving as I.

Three weeks later, when I woke up in the early morn, I heard my father screaming.

"HE IS GONE! MY LITTLE BOY IS GONE!" he hollered.

Alec had disappeared in the night. We had not a single clue to where he was.

I had not seen my brother as much as I would have liked, but we were close.

The two people I cared about the most were gone.

My father was a stone. He did not work, eat, or sleep. Alec had always been his favourite.

I too, could barely handle anything. The only thing that kept me sane was going to the place where I last saw my love.

Five days after Alec's disappearance. I went home like usual after a say. The house was dark. It was strange. Father normally kept a few candles going for me to be beaconed.

I stepped inside hesitantly. It was dead silent. I was frightened. I ran to the kitchen.

What I saw there was the most horrifying image I could possibly imagine. It is forever burned in my mind.

I saw my father getting the pulled out of him, his blood drained from him, by my own brother's mouth.

I screamed. Alec dropped my father immediately. We met eyes for about a minute. And his eyes were no lovely gray anymore

They were blood red.

Then he seemed to disappear.

But it was too late. I knew perfectly well what he was. The town had often talked of such demons.

Of vampires.

I did the only thing I could. I ran. I ran to Giovanni's as fast as my little legs could carry me.

When I was approaching the store, I saw a man all in black robes talking to Giovanni. I could make out what they were saying.

"So sorry sir. It was a freak accident; there was nothing we could do…"

"I do not understand… my son is _dead?_"

"Yes sir, your son was killed the other night. Poor Demetri. I rather liked the fellow."

That was all I needed to hear. I began to cry. The man in black quickly turned towards me. I did not understand how he had heard me until I saw his eyes.

He, like Alec, had red eyes. The eyes of a perfect killer. The eyes of another vampire.

Once again, I ran, praying the vampire would not take interest in me. I knew he could get me in a heartbeat. I did not want to be killed by a monster.

If I was going to die, which was the only option I could think of, I wanted it to be by my own hand.

I went home and grabbed my father's dagger. The special one he had kept sacred with red jewels and such decorating the sheath and hilt.

I knew it would do its job well.

I headed to the main clock courtyard. I reminisced my last moments with Demetri.

Then I pressed the dagger on my chest, right over my heart.

"Child, wait!"

I froze. Who was keeping me from putting me out of my misery now?

It was the stranger. The vampire stranger who had informed me of Demetri's death.

"Go away," I said, not bothering to care who he was. I knew he was a vampire and that was enough.

In a instant he was kneeling next to me. "Dear, please. I know your brother and your friend. They would not want you to do this…"

I glared at him. How dare he suggest that Demetri was alive and he, Demetri, and Alec were all the best of friends?

I wanted him to go away. I wanted him to feel my pain. I wanted him to feel my pain. I focused so hard on the pain of losing a loved and sending it to him.

And that was the first time I used my power. And yes, it was as a human.

He screamed and fell over in agony. "SULPICIA!" he yelled. "NO!" I was shocked. Had I really transferred my pain to him?

I sighed. I wondered if things could get any stranger. I decided I did not want to find out.

I thrust the dagger straight into my heart.

It hurt. It hurt awfully. But I was glad, for I thought that I was on my way to see Demetri and nothing could stop me.

How wrong I was.

I could hear voices. "Aro? What happened… WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SISTER?! ARO DO SOMETHING!" I realized it was Alec.

The stranger made his gasps into words. "Alec. I am sorry. I could not stop her. It seems she has more power in human form than I…"

"How the hell is that even possible? Wait, she is not _dying _is she?" I thought that was really ridiculous of Alec, seeing as there was a pool of blood under a dagger_ in my chest._

He realized. "Oh Aro, no!"

Aro sighed. "Yes Alec, she is dying. But if you want me to, I could just-"

"NO!" another voice yelled. I thought it was remarkable how much like Demetri it sounded. "Aro, you cannot…"

"It is true Demetri." Aro said. If I could have gasped I would have. Demetri, my Demetri… "If you do not want her to die, the only other way is for her to join certainly could use her gift."

I wanted to scream at them all. I wanted to die in peace, and quick.

"Just do it." Demetri said his voice a little shaky.

"Hurry!" Alec urged.

I felt hands lifting me up and then I felt the searing pain of becoming a vampire.

I was on fire. And I remember thinking that I'd rather go to hell already.

I do not remember anything until a few days later. Aro was there when I awoke. He told me all about the vampires and about the Volturi.

When I first looked at myself in a mirror, I think I might have cried if I could. My features were perfect, but those eyes, those haunting bloody eyes…

I was hastily introduced to the Guard and Aro's brothers, Caius and Marcus. Alec would not leave my side for a second. I pretended not to notice Demetri. I was scared of what he might think of me and angry at him for not being honest. It is not like I would have not believed him.

They encouraged me to use the same force I had used on Aro to hurt the disobeyers. I easily could. My pain was all it took.

Demetri took me aside later. I do not know what he was going to say, but I interrupted.

"Look," I said. "We need to get back to the Volturi."

He insisted. "We have to talk about what happened."

"It is over and in the past." I told him.

He said, "No it is not. I need to tell you that-"

Again, I cut him off. "I do not care. What happened is over. I will go on pretending it never occurred. And I do not need to tell you anything."

I turned to leave. "But wait!" he called. I whipped around and used my power. He fell over.

"Know where that came from?" I asked nastily. "That is my feelings when you left. So thank you. It means so much." And I stormed off.

I really was mad at him. But I was so in love with him too. And growing up without a mother probably did not help either.

So that is my life. It is awful.

The only reason I stay with the Volturi is because Aro gave me my two boys back, even though things aren't the same.

And the only person who is sort of a friend to me is Chelsea, sweet thing she is. Alec was the one who told her about my story, not I. She is always begging me to let her change Demetri's and my current relationship.

I always say no; for if Alessia Jane Rinaldi gets herself into something, she gets herself out.

And the reason I make people call me Jane now is because Alessia is Italian.

It means 'defender of mankind.'

And I do not like to lie.

LINLIO;

By the end of my story, I was shaking. I would be sobbing so hard if I were human. But I am not, so I cannot.

Bella was immediately at my side, rubbing circles in my back. What I liked best about it was that she did not say something annoying like, "There, there," or try to tell me everything was okay when it was ever so clearly not.

I heard someone step in the cottage. I quickly sat up and tried to look cool in case it was someone like Bella's husband, the mind reader, whose name escapes me.

But it was not the mind rapist (Thank God) it was _Chelsea._

She flashed in. "Hey Jane, just came to see what was taking so long…" she trailed off. Her eyes became wide as she noticed me crying. Chelsea rounded on Bella. "What the hell did you do?!!"

Bella put her hands up. "I didn't do anything!"

I started shivering again. "Chelsea, it's okay. Bella was helping me."

She looked confused. "She told me her story," Bella imputed.

Chelsea was immediately at my side. "Oh honey…"

Bella came over to me again and we all sat together, with them comforting me.

I dare say it was the first time in my life someone has really cared for me like that. Alec is great and all, but he is a boy.

But of course, nothing good can last long in the life of Jane Volturi. A cell phone ring quickly broke the silence.

Chelsea sighed. "Aw shit. It's the big guy. Do you mind?" She asked me. I shook my head. She answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Chelsea!" said a familiar voice. But it was not Aro.

"Demetri!" Chelsea exclaimed. "Why in Satan's name are you on Aro's phone?!"

"Doesn't matter. Is Jane there? Is she okay? Answer me, Chels!"

Bella dug her elbow into my side. I was surprised. He actually… _cared?_

"Jane's here and she's fine, idiot. It's just taking a little while to see the kid."

There was a huge crackling noise in the phone. I guessed that Demetri had breathed out in order to calm himself. "Thank God. Can I talk to her?"

She handed her cell to me. "Hey Dem," I said.

"JANE! What happened? You didn't call and I was freaking out! Damn it! I nearly came after you myself!"

I giggled for the first time in quite a while. "Oh Demetri, you are such a drama queen. Stop taking over Aro's job."

"Hey, I'm not the one who has issues with calling someone until 2 hours later."

"I did not call you! You called Chelsea!"

"My point exactly," he stated. There was some other voice in the background that I could not make out and it sounded angry. "Aw crap. Aro's back and he's pissed."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Demetri. See you back in Volterra."

"Bye babes." And he hung up.

I instantly turned to Chelsea. "What did you _do?!!_"

She grinned. "Nothing, I did absolutely nothing."

Bella squealed. "Oh I knew he still loved you!"

I blushed. "Hey, no one said anything about love."

Chelsea snorted. "Oh please. You and your little stud muffin have practically had the wedding already. Why else did Felix not jump all over you? He would be fried like a biscuit by your dear 'Dem.'"

We all laughed. And it felt right to be laughing with friends you can count on.

And you know what?

Maybe I'll get my 'happily ever after' after all.

**So, is it good? I think it is! Hopefully the holders of the contest will think so… Wish me luck!**

** This is The Metallic Firefly flying off.**


End file.
